LucyReset
by Sachaa03
Summary: Quand lucy est seul en pleine jungle sauvage elle devra se dépasser pour survivre! Prise dans les filets de la loi de la jungle. Qu’est-ce qui l’a conduit là bas ? Arrivera t’elle à s’en sortir et retrouver sa vie d’avant ? Jusqu’où ira t’elle pour survivre?
1. Prologue

Hello! Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma FanFic sur Fairy Tail! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti en commentaire !

Chap 0: prologue

Mon nom est Lucy Heartfilia. Jeune héritière de l'empire créé par mon père, j'ai grandis dans la richesse. J'ai des domestiques, des robes par centaines... On me lave, me coiffe...

Une vraie vie de princesse me direz-vous ? Certe, mais pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas ça la vie que je souhaite mener.

Le monde dans lequel je vis est remplie de magie. Des mages, les maitres dans l'utilisation de magie, se regroupent pour former des guildes (groupe de mages). Et ils vivent des missions confiées par ceux qui ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie à travers le monde. Leur vie est faite d'aventure ! C'est à cette vie là que j'aspire !

Eh oui, je suis moi-même une mage! Vous vous demandez sans doute quel est mon pouvoir ? Puis-je me transformer en ce que je veux ? Ou bien est-ce que je maîtrise le feu ou le tonnerre ? Mon pouvoir augmente t-il ma force ? Ou bien ma rapidité ?

Non, rien de tout cela. Mon pouvoir repose sur des clefs magiques. Je peux invoquer l'esprit relié à cette clef qui m'aide de ses pouvoirs. Je lui demande de se battre pour moi. C'est vrai que cela semble lâche de ma part. Mais je me bats à leur cotés, à ma façon.

Mes amis esprits stellaires -les esprits des clefs sont très puissants ! J'ai donc décidé d'intégrer une guilde. Et en m'enfuyant de chez moi, je suis devenu membre de fairy tail !

Je m'y suis faite beaucoup d'amis: Natsu, Erza, Loki, Kana, Wendy, Grey... J'ai vécue avec eux des aventures incroyables et bon nombre de fois j'ai crûs que j'allais mourir ! Mais c'est le chemin que j'ai choisis , la vie que je souhaite mener !

Je me souviens, ce jour là, c'était pleine de nostalgie que je me remémorais toutes mes aventures avec mes amis en me promenants dans les rues de notre ville. Chaque chose que je me remémorais me donnais un peu plus de courage et de confiance.

C'était un jour particulier pour moi. Je partais pour la première fois faire une mission seule, sans rien dire à personne. C'était une quête plutôt simple à vrai dire, mais je voulais me prouver à moi-même que j'en étais capable. Tous le monde dans la guilde était tellement fort ! J'avais parfois l'impression d'être à la traine par rapport à eux, à leur progrès !

Après ma promenade, je quittais fièrement la ville. Et c'est à pied que j'entamais mon périple.

Cela faisait bien 2 jours, que j'avais quitté la ville. J'étais encore assez loin de ma destination. Mais marcher représentait ma détermination à changer, cela me faisais gagner en courage et me laissais aussi le temps de me préparer psychologiquement à ma mission ! Pour la première fois, je ne pourrai pas être aidée par mes amis.

Il fait beau temps depuis que j'ai quitté la ville. Cela me semble être de bon présage ! Extenuée par les longues heures de marches, les pieds endolories, je m'effondre au pied d'un chène. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma respiration.

Un chant magnifique et mélodieux me caresse doucement les oreilles. J'ouvre les yeux, et aperçois deux petits oiseaux effectuant une dance aérienne non loin. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur le joli petit lac près de moi. Le soleil miroite sur l'eau. L'azure se reflète à la surface, la colorant d'un bleu pur. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux pour me laisser caresser par une douce brise, et bercer par les chants des oiseaux.

Rapidement, je sombre dans les bras de morphé. Un fracas m'arrache rapidement à mon sommeil. Les oiseaux ne chantent plus, le vent est devenu plus fort, plus chaud. L'air est embaumé d'un parfum fumé et emplit de souffre.

Une sueur froide traverse mon corps entier. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je sens une paire de pupilles jaunes me fixer avec insistance. Je me tourne vers elles.

Et là, de l'autre côté du lac, j'aperçois une immense et inquiétante masse noire. Une bête titanesque d'un noir de jais aux yeux d'or me fait face.

Il possède des yeux globuleux et lumineux ainsi que des cornes des deux côtés de la tête. Sa gueule alongée, évoquant un bec, laisse apparaître, même fermée, quelques dents extrêmement pointues. Son corps est complètement recouvert d'écailles luisante de couleur ébène et décorées de motifs bleus en spirale. Dépliées, il présente de chacun des cotés une imposante paire d'ailes d'un noir ardent. Il possède quatres pattes chacune d'elles armées de griffes acérées.

\- Un dragon ! Mais ils étaient sensés avoir tous disparus ! Pensais-je

Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur la question. Son imposante carrure me terrorise ! Je me sens comme écraser sous le poid de son regard perfide. Impuissante, abassourdie, je le fixe en retour, sans bouger. Je sens émaner de lui une aura meurtrière. C'est ce qui m'a réveillé ! Je me rappelle alors avoir lu dans un livre, une légende parlant d'un dragon noir cruel et monstrueux qu'on appelle Acnologia.

\- C'est lui, j'en suis sûre !

Je retiens ma respiration tellement j'ai peur. La tension est palpable. Pas un de nous ne bouge. Nous restons là à nous fixer. C'est un véritable supplice tant l'attente est insoutenable. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Soudain, le dragon interrompt le long silence. Il pousse un cri si fort que le vent créé me percute de plein fouet et m'envoie balader en arrière en me ballotant.


	2. Chap1

Hey! Voilà le chapitre 1 déjà! Accrochez-vous je vous reserve pas mal de surprise!!

Lucy reset chap 1: Nouveau départ

Acnologia déploie ses imposantes ails et s'élève dans le ciel alors que Lucy de son côté se relève péniblement après sa chute. Le dragon prend un peu d'hauteur puis fonce vers la jeune fille. Lucy ne réussit pas à retenir son cris d'effroi en voyant la bête se rapprocher. Ses jambes s'affaiblissent sous l'effet de la peur, et elle tombe en arrière. Machinalement, elle ferme les yeux, persuadé de finir dévorer par le dragon. Dans un immense fracas Acnologia se pose près d'elle. Il prend pla ce de toutes sa puissance, créant une vague de vent renversant à nouveau Lucy. Il se change alors en sa forme humaine sous les yeux incrédule de Lucy. Elle avait entendu dire qu' Acnologia était autrefois un humain.

Mais il peut alors reprendre sa forme humaine à volonté? S'étonna t'elle.

Il s'avance vers elle , silencieux. Son regard semble transpercer tous l'être de Lucy et lui glace le sang.

La jeune femme n'ayant plus rien à perdre se relève d'un bond , avant de s'adresser à Acnologia:

" _ Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux?" Acnologia a un leger rictus.

Lucy heartfilia ... Hah... Tu ressemble à cette femme!

Hein? Qui?... Lucy n'a pas le temps de réaliser que déjà Acnologia se précipite vers elle.

Il lui lance un puissant crochet, sans qu'elle n'ai le temps de bouger un doigt. Le poing viens se loger dans son ventre, brisant quelques cotes au passage. La puissance de l'impact sonne lucy. Elle crache du sang, c'était comme si ses entrailles voulaient lui sortir par la bouche.Elle tombe à terre. Mais avant d'avoir le temps d'émettre le moindre son d'agonie, il la frappe au visage d'un puissant coup de pied. Le choc brutal envoie la mage s'écraser plusieurs mètre plus loin. Son corps atterrie au sol en faisant plusieurs ricochets, lui cassant le bras par la même occasion. Lucy git sur le sol tentant de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal, agonisant de douleur.

Il est extrêmement puissant. Je ne fais pas le poids! rageait-elle.

si seulement j'était plus forte!se répétait-elle en boucle, impuissante.

Pfff pathétique!tu n'a même pas réussie a éviter des attaques de ce niveau! Je n'ai même pas utiliser 1/4 de ma force.

... Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'en prends tu a moi? Il l'a prend par les cheveux et la soulève jusqu'a ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Lucy échappe un crie profond de douleur malgré elle.

Hahaha et sache que moi, le grand acnologia, je vais tuer Zereff! Lucy est stupéfaite. Acnologia, zerref, l'idée d'une confrontation entre ces deux monstres lui glace le sang.

Mais quel est le rapport avec moi? Supplia t'elle.

tu est si faible! mais tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tous ce que tu fais c'est de te reposer sur tes esprits stellaire!! sans eux tu n'es rien qu'une fillette sans défense!

Non c'est faux! Je ne me repose pas sur... _ La preuve est que tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre sans eux! Tu es ce genre de personne: tu ne peux rien faire par toi même et dépend toujours des autres! Tu les laisses se battre pour toi! Et je parie que maintenant tu attends que quelqu'un vienne te sauver!

Non! Je ... Je m'entraine dure pour devenir plus forte! Je connais ma propre faiblesse! Mais je ne... ( les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle est boulversé par ce qu'il viens de dire Car il n'a pas tort. Jusqu'ici elle a toujours demandé à ses esprits de se battre pour elle. Elle se ment à elle même en participant un peu mais leur laissant la plus grosse part.)

Je suis pitoyable! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour etre plus forte! Je veux changer! je veux changer! Se marmonnait-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

J'ai un marché à te proposer! Dit soudainement acnologia en la relâchant. - Un marché? Avec moi? Dit-elle en se relevant du mieux qu'elle peut.

Oui. Il se trouve que je connais le moyens de te rendre plus forte, beaucoup plus forte.

...!! Comment?

Mais ce n'est pas gratuit - qu'est-ce que ca veux dire ?pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi?

Hahaha je te l'ai dit, je connais un moyen de te rendre infiniment plus puissante! Et je ne fait pas ça pour toi mais pour moi car tu te doutes bien que ça va m'être utile aussi.

... Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi? ( c'est peut être une mauvaise idée, mais s'il voulais me tuer il l'aurai déjà fait! Et si cela me permet de devenir plus forte... Il est temps que je commence à faire des sacrifices moi aussi ou je ne changerai jamais! Je veux pouvoir aider les autres et ne plus être à la traine! Je veux les protéger! )

Tu vas tuer zereff pour moi. -...!! Tuer zerref? Moi??

hahaha oui! Je te rends plus forte et tu te débarrasse de zereff pour moi! Il me semble que vous aussi,vous voulez vous débarrassé de lui donc ce marché est 100% à ton avantage!

En quoi c'est bénéfique pour toi que je tue zerref?

Ça, ça ne te regardes pas ! Tous ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je le veux mort!

Je ne comprends pas...tu es assez puissant pour le tuer...

Suffit! Je ne te demande pas ton avis! Tu le feras où j'éliminerai tout tes amis un à un! Acnologia se tourne et s'éloigne de quelques pas avant d'ajouter:

Et juste pour que ce que ce soit claire! Tu est si faible qu'il te faudra au moins 2000 ans pour rattrapé le niveau! Alors c'est simple, Je vais t'envoyer dans un monde où tu t'entrainera pendant 2000ans!

...! Quoi? - La règle est simple: tu doit survivre par tes propres moyens jusqu'a ce que le délais impartie s'écoule! Et bien sûr tu devras trouver le moyen de revenir ! S'amusa t'il.

...! Mais Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre, il ouvre la porte sur ce ce monde et l'y jette. *

La douleur réveille Lucy. Lorsqu'elle se lève enfin, elle regarde autour d'elle abasourdi avant de se rappelai de ce qui c'était passé. Elle est au beau milieu de nulle part dans un autre monde.

À suivre ...


	3. Chap2

Hey! Voici la suite! À partir de là je m'éloigne complètement de l'œuvre originale !

Chap 2: Nouveau Monde

C'était comme si elle était aspirée par une force surnaturelle . Elle se sentait tomber comme dans un trou noir.

Vais-je mourir maintenant ?! Se demanda Lucy en sentant sa conscience décliner.

Son corps gisait sur le sol. Elle repris peu à peu conscience. Grâce à son odorat elle arrivait à discerner un délicat parfum de fleurs. Elle reconnaissait la caresse de l'herbe sous ses doigts et sentait l'air frais que le vent faisait circuler. Mais avec sa conscience elle retrouva aussi ses souvenirs. elle n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux,

Que vais-je découvrir ? _S'inquiétait-t'elle_

Lucy remuait doucement ses jambes et ses bras pour évaluer son état. Avant d'être envoyé dans ce monde, elle était dans un sale état. Pourtant, aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir. Elle poursuivit ses essaies plus vigoureusement sans pour autant sentir un quelque inconfort.

Comment est-ce possible? Pensa-t'elle ahurie.

Lucy ouvris lentement les yeux avant de les plisser aussitôt, éblouit par les rayons du soleil. Différents bruits se faisaient entendre tout autour d'elle. Elle pût identifier des cris poussés

par des animaux ce qui accentua un peu plus sa peur.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu où je elle trouvais.

Elle pris alors son courage à deux mains et se résolu à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regardait autour d'elle et découvris incrédule un paysage totalement sauvage: des arbres immenses à perte de vue avec des lianes qui s'enroulaient autour de leur tronc; ainsi que des buissons et des arbustes qui faisaient presque le double de sa taille; sans compter les végétaux qu'elle ne pût identifier.

Elle réalisa alors la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La porte par laquelle elle était arrivé dans ce monde n'était plus là.

je suis peut-être tombé un peu plus loin!

Se levant d'un bond, elle décida de la chercher dans les alentours. Rien. Elle rechercha alors encore un peu plus loin, désespéré et priant de tout son être de retrouver la porte. Toujours rien. Déçue et réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue, elle ne sût contenir ses larmes. Tous cela lui paraissait être si ridicule: elle, prise au piège ici, pleurant en se remémorant ses amis: natsu, happy, erza, gray, wendy, et tous les autres de la guilde. Mais elle compris qu'elle ne les reverrai plus, ni ne passerai plus aucun de ces moments agréable avec eux. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes à pleurer en s'apitoyant sur son sort.

Les minutes dévirent des heures. Et les larmes finirent par se tarir. Soudain, Des cris poussés ici et là se firent entendre lui rappelant que ce lieu était loin d'être inhabité. Ses poils s'hérissèrent, son corps tout entier frissonnait de terreur et d'angoisse. Elle décida alors de retourner à son point de départ. Mais en faisant ses recherche elle s'était vraiment éloignée du lieu. Incapable de retrouver son chemin, elle s'affolait et décida d'avancer dans une des direction au hasard.

Elle avançait rapidement, écartant vigoureusement les feuilles sur son passage. Puis elle commença à reprendre espoirs lorsqu'elle reconnut certain détails sur certain arbre... Elle arriva enfin là où elle était tombé. Elle reconnue ce coin où il n'y avait plus autant d'arbre et d'où elle pouvait voir le ciel. Arrivé, elle sauta de joie et ne pût s'empêcher de d'exprimer sa joie. Quand un bruit de feuille sur sa droite l'interrompait. Elle se retourna lentement et vit horrifié une panthère de 2m de haut. La bête, les babines retroussées sur d'imposantes canines, se préparait déjà à attaquer. Lucy apeuré pris aussitôt ses jambes à son coup, très vite suivie de l'animal.

À suivre


End file.
